7th year
by spinky the purple dragon
Summary: what would of actually happened in nevilles 7th year while the golden trio are out fighting?
1. hogwarts express

**Nevilles POV:**

I'm walking in kings cross station on my own. Gran can't come with me because the death eaters are searching for her. Our farewell was so sad, gran said she loved me, she never says that! Last time she said that was when I got my Hogwarts letter. we both cried and hugged, she said she was proud of me and that my mum and dad would be proud of me. Gran wrote me a letter to read when I get lonely. I'm going to read it either tonight when I get to Hogwarts or on the train. I kind of promised gran that I won't get into too much trouble, but she just doesn't want me getting tortured with punishment if it's a death eater as head.

I don't want to go back, I doubt McGonagall will be headmistress I bet it will be a death eater. Apparently the ministry hasn't been taken over but what a load of garbage. If that Bellatrix lestrange is headmistress I will flip out! I mean she made my mum and dad go crazy. I suppose you-know-who would want her in his inner circle he will probably make someone like Umbridge, headmistress… if he has then what a git!

I finally get to the barrier, between platform 9 and 10, I take a deep breath. I go through the barrier and i get grabbed, I go for my wand but they stop me "no point lad! What's your name!" the man holding me asked, "Neville Longbottom." I reply, instantly I think why in the name of merlin did I say my real name! "Pureblood..." he lets me go I just stare at him, he's a death eater I've seen him in a poster before I can't think of his name. I know what he was looking for he was looking for muggleborns. I give him the dirtiest look I can manage and he sneers at me and says "what you looking at, go on scram get on the train!" I pick up my trunk that I dropped when he grabbed me. "You know lad, this year stare like you just did and you won't get far!" then he kicks me in the stomach.  
>"OI!" I look around clutching my stomach and I see Ginny, Luna and Seamus hurrying towards me. I gather that Ginny is the one that had spoken, because of her red face filled with anger. "Touch him again and you will have one of my famous bat bogey hex's on you!" She screamed at the guys face. Me, Luna and Seamus all share glances, Ginny is the best at that hex, and we know never to annoy her in case we get one off of her. The man laughs and Ginny sends a hex at him. I think she regrets it after because we clearly have someone evil taking charge at school so she'll probably have a detention when we get there. We climb on board and we find a compartment. But the train is different as well. We used to have carriages for different houses but now we have open compartments so we can't speak privately. They've put hard wooden stalls like the ones you get from muggle bars and a simple table. "What cheap skates!" seamus muttered, I smile a tiny bit because I was thinking the exact same thing. As luna is the oldest and better at magic then me, Ginny and seamus she transfigures the stalls to comfy chairs, but outsiders see these chairs as the normal chairs. As I am now the tallest I put everyone's trunks on the metal rails above us I sit next to Luna. Ginny and Seamus sit opposite us.<p>

The train starts to move, I really want to read grans letter I feel so lonely even though I am in the company of my friends.

I suddenly remember the death eater that Ginny hexed, "hey… Ginny you know that death eater, what was his name? I remember him but I can't for the life of me remember his name!" I hate forgetting, my entire life has been me forgetting and here I am a 17 year old forgetting a simple name! "Oh… umm… oh! I remember Walden Macnair, he was going to execute buckbeak, remember Nev?" Ginny replied. I sigh I remember now. We chat for about hour and a half when the trolly lady came. We went to get the usual food they got rid of everything nice, except chocolate frogs, so we get half a dozen of them. They replaced all the sweets with sandwiches, cheap ones. I see egg, cheese, ham and tuna, I see mould on the bread, I thought I was going to throw up! So we just sit down stuffing our faces with chocolate frogs. I take my first frog and I eat the frog and I look at what card I got. I look up in horror! "I have you-know-who!" I can't believe it they got rid of all the good witches and wizards and replaced them with death eaters. I hate this. "WHAT! Guess what stupid git I have! SNAPE!" I look at Ginny she was so angry. "Why are you so angry about getting Snape, Ginny?" Luna asks. I see ginny take a deep breath, I can kind of see why harry likes her so much, she really is pretty when she's angry, but I have feelings for Luna I can't let her know that, I'm not Gryffindorish enough to tell her…

"well! Listen to this! 'Severus Snape is a professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he was the old potions master but now headmaster! He killed Dumbledore and he is a big supporter of the dark lord!'… This is just terrible!" Ginny finishes and she gets up and starts pacing. I sit there I can't believe it. "Ginny come and sit down McGonagall and the other teachers won't let anything happen. I hope we'll be fine" I stand up stopping Ginny's path and pushes her gently to the seat next to Seamus, I kneel down as if I was talking to a 5 year old. "Look it's obvious that harry, Hermione and your brother are off to stop you-know who, we might not have Snape as head for the whole year, I can't promise anything but I'm sure they are trying there hardest." I whisper so quietly that Luna and Seamus can't hear. I didn't want anyone listening in that wasn't supposed to.  
>I get back up and as I was about to ask Seamus where dean was when Mcnair walks into our carriage and looks around so I get up and say "hey losers, know ones here that's not supposed to be!" macnair looks at me and walks forward but I stand my ground, he gets out his walking cane and whips me across my face, I want to scream but stood there trying my hardest not to look like I'm in pain Ginny gets up and mcnair walks fast out of our carriage not wanting to be hexed again. I sit down wincing at the pain and Luna holds my head while dabbing it with tissues she wet it with the agumenti charm. When she finished dabbing and cleaning out the wound she leaned in but seamus had a coughing fit so she leaned away. If I wasn't mistaken I think she might of kissed me!<br>"all done!" Luna said happily, I muttered a thanks it still hurt a lot. "you know, when my mum was alive she said a kiss where it hurt always made it feel better…" she leaned up and kissed the gash in my cheek, it worked it stopped straight away, I looked away feeling really hot under the coller and I mutter another thanks. I look at Seamus with a red face I can see he's smirking because he knows about my feelings towards Luna I give him the shut-your-face look and he looks away trying not to laugh at my discomfort.

"Where's dean?" I wonder aloud not talking to anyone in particular. Seamus is the one that answered as dean is his best mate. "dean is on the run, he doesn't know if his father was a muggle or wizard so he doesn't know if he's a muggleborn or a half-blood so it's dangerous for him. He went on the run with…. Ted tonks." Before he said ted tonks he looked around and whispered the name.

It was about 4pm now and they were starting to get closer to Hogwarts. me and the whole carriage put on our Hogwarts robes we sat down to carry on talking at 4:15pm draco malfoy walked into the carriage ordered silence.  
>"Me and pansy here are head boy and girl and head master snape has changed the uniform a little we are all wearing the same tie. So me and pansy are going to give you a tie and you are going to give us your tie you have on now." Draco explained, I noticed he looked thinner and more scared and didn't have that normal sneer on his face. He gave me my tie and I noticed his eyes had dark circles under his eyes, I give him my tie I had on and say thank you. I look at the tie I was given and it was dark green with the death eater sign on it. I heard a sorry I looked up and Draco stood there still he must have been the one that said sorry. I saw Draco go pink and walked away, I wondered why he had said sorry…. I put on the tie. At 4:30pm the train stopped we all got off ready to Face what came this year…<p> 


	2. sorting?

**Chapter 2: the sorting?**

**Nevilles POV:**

I look around it looks pretty normal I sigh with relief I see Hagrid calling for the first years and I walk past Hagrid to say hello when I yelp. Hagrid has slashes all over his face just like mine but Hagrid's are all puffy and oozing with blood and puss.  
>"ello guys! You okay? Wo' Neville! What happen'd to ya face?" Hagrid looks at me, I sigh his face is much worse than mine "oh it was Macnair but forget about me! What in the name of merlin happened to your face? HAGRID! Have you been beaten by you-know-who?" I say the last part fairly quiet, but Hagrid looks uncomfortable she shushes me. "I'm fine, seriously guys! Look don' come to me hut okay? I'll talk to ya later okay? Now hurry up yeah? You don't wan' to be late now do ya?" he calls the first years to follow him we go find a carriage. Me and Luna see the Thestrals as normal. We climb into our carriages. I make sure I am not sitting next to Luna, I sit next to Seamus and Luna and Ginny sit opposite us. It takes us 15 minutes to get up to the castle I start to feel nervous, I think we all feel nervous so we all stop talking. I hold my stomach feeling queasy knowing that this year is not going to be normal. The carriages stop and we all get out, I pat the Thestrals and look into those milky slightly blind look to them. I mutter a bye and me Ginny Luna and Seamus walk to the entrance hall. Draco is shouting out orders but he still has the look of not wanting to be here and scared.<p>

All the years walk into the great hall but I notice its very different. There used to be to be 5 long tables. One long table for us Gryffindor's, one table for the Slytherin's, one table for the Ravenclaw's, one table for the hufflepuffs and one table for the teachers. But now there is one table high up with a big chair I presume that for head master Snape, and two more chair either side of him. Then below the table was another table with many chairs I assume that is for the other teachers. But what's really strange is that there aren't any table and chairs for us. I look at Seamus and he raises his eyebrows. i look back and I notice that the decoration is different where they used to have the Hogwarts crest they now have a Slytherin looking green and the death eater sign. I feel like I just want to shout at everyone, lately I've been feeling really angry, maybe it's the fact that you-know-who is really in charge. I'm about to ask Seamus where Luna and Ginny are when I get barged. I see that Snape just walked past me, he stands in front of the whole school and orders silence.

"SILENCE! I am your new headmaster. Now, I want you to get into straight lines in your houses girls and boys separate. GO! AND IN SILENCE!" Me and Seamus walk closely together not wanting to be separated, I stand next to Seamus and a 6th year that I don't really know. I look for Ginny to make sure she is okay she winks at me knowing that I was worrying about her and then I look for Luna in the Ravenclaw group. She was pushed by pansy Parkinson I am about to go and stand up for Luna but Seamus whispers "not now, please Neville be good!" I look at him he has a pleading look so I just stand still next to Seamus keeping an eye on Luna.

"Good, as you can see there are new decorations for a new year. There won't be any more sorting at Hogwarts you are now all in one house. You will sleep in your dormitory's you had last year and you will have the same common rooms. The new students will be put into groups and will be joining your common rooms. We do not have a sorting ceremony anymore, argue about that and you will be punished most severely. The house elves have organised some food for you and you will be mixed with everyone. To my right is Alecto carrow and to my left is Amycus carrow. They are now going to be teaching muggle studies, they will also be head of punishment. Mr filch the care taker has been given permission to use his metal whips he has been shining for a 17 years now. Muggle studies are now a compulsory subject. When you have finished eating please do the honer of getting out of my sight!" he swishes his wand and loads of tables are falling to where we were stand everyone jumps out of the way of the falling tables.

Me Seamus Ginny and Luna all walk towards a table, Hannah abbot joins us as most of her friends are muggles and can't come to Hogwarts because it's not safe. We pick at our food but we hardly eat anything they hadn't made a nice feast like they would if Dumbledore was here… I get up and say goodbye to everyone because all I want to do is go to bed and read nans letter.

"Neville? We don't have the password. You need to go ask professor McGonagall." I sigh Ginny is right I need to ask for the password but I don't want to go anywhere near Snape, so I grit my teeth and I walk to the teachers table. I scan the table for professor McGonagall I see her next to flitwick and sprout whispering, probably about Snape as they keep glancing up at Snape. What was really strange is that Snape wasn't eating either he was just picking like we did, Snape sees that I'm staring at him and he gives me the look he always gives me in potions. I look away first and I carry on walking to McGonagall, I clear my throat. "Excuse me professor I don't know the password to the common room and I don't know who the prefects are to tell me the password, are you able to let me know what the password is?" McGonagall sighs and says to me "I'm afraid I don't know the password either, you need to ask the head boy or girl." Then McGonagall gives me one of her rare smiles, I smile back and go to find either Malfoy or Parkinson. I see Malfoy first and I go ask him. He looks up at me and sighs he wasn't eating either. He writes down the password 'pureblood' a gives it to me. I see what the password is and I sigh in more of a fed up way I mutter a 'cheers' and I walk to the table I was on. "The password is…" I show Seamus and Ginny the password and I say good night.

As I walk up to our common room I notice there are no paintings on the walls, the only painting I see is of the fat lady. I say the password and walk in, what did make me happy was that the common room was exactly the same that made me smile. There are only a couple of people in the common room because they are all in the great hall. I sit down at a table and I get out grans letter and open it this is what it says:

_Dear nevi,_

_The second you left for Hogwarts I packed a small bag, I am going to visit your mum and dad before I leave for good. Neville I hope you don't think I'm a coward, I'm only running because they want me if you get what I mean. _**(Kill me)**_ I need to look after you so that's why I want to live so badly. I'm sure Minerva will be looking after you, you see I dropped by her house when you were with Luna during the summer holidays and I asked her to keep an eye on you, please don't get embarrassed! If you need to speak to an adult I'm sure Minerva will talk with you, just remember she is a teacher not a councillor. I am keeping in touch with the order of the phoenix just in case anything happens such as we go and fight! I won't be back until you-know-who is gone or if we're fighting. I know that sounds like I'm a coward but believe me nevi, I'm not, I'm just getting old. _

_Remember I love you no matter what happens, be strong, be brave Neville gran loves you! I know this isn't a long letter. To be honest I don't know what to say, I thinking of you all the time. When I can I'll send you an owl, and I won't sign it from gran, I'll sign it from A.L, just so they don't know it's me. Love you lots and lots_

_Gran_

_Xxxxxxxx_

I finish reading and I am so touched that she talked to McGonagall worried that I won't have anyone to talk to.  
>"I love you to Gran!" I whisper, and then I get dressed into my PJ's and I fall asleep.<p> 


End file.
